LabyHawke
by daughterofthe1king
Summary: This is an AU type story. If the characters seem a little OOC, they are. Since it is based on another movie, I had to modify a few things, but the gist of a J/S love story is still there!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, my Tin Man fans might be slightly peeved by this, but rest assured! I WILL be finishing Vignettes very soon. The last chapters are in the editing process and will be out before summer is over. **

**In the meantime, my muse decided to detour after a movie night with my husband threw her a brand new idea. I would not call this a cross-over as the characters are all from the Underground or fairy tales, but I will be letting you guess what movie the muse took the idea from. If after the second chapter, no one can guess, I promise to reveal the title...**

**This chapter is purely prologue. The real story begins in the next chapter which will be posted sometime next week, unless my muse can rush through the editing of two stories... :)**

**I do not own Labyrinth or the movie this is based off of - But I love both of them enough to wish I could claim ownership.**

**A fair warning: This will not be getting out quickly; it depends largely on several other projects (Tin Man Vignettes included) and I will be posting chapters as they get worked from one movie into the world of the Labyrinth. It is more difficult than I thought to merge the stories, but I already have the whole of it outlined - just a question of writing each chapter down. I will promise you this though. It WILL be completed. I never leave a project undone; and barring any major world catastrophes that hinder my internet usage, all of my stories posted will be finished in due time. Thank you for reading, and I am eager to see what you think of this one...**

* * *

><p>"Sarah, can you tell me about the Labyrinth again?" Twelve year old Toby asked confidently, knowing that his sister could never resist a good story about their adventures together. Sarah Williams smiled gently and ruffled his hair.<p>

He had easily forgiven her for wishing him away two years prior, knowing the dangers and hardships she had endured for his sake. Their relationship had improved dramatically in the months following her run, as they shared a love of adventure and the memories of a magical kingdom where anything was possible and nothing was as it seemed.

And though she tried desperately to win her stepmother's approval, her father and Karen still spent much of their time away from the two children, leaving Sarah to take on the role of surrogate mother for her younger sibling. Not that Toby minded all that much. Their parents were greatly lacking in imagination and hated the fact that the children's heads were always in the clouds. Though they tried to discourage what they considered a dangerous foray into fantasy-land, Sarah and Toby refused to be broken.

Though Toby knew she never regretted her choice, he would watch her eyes for the sadness that filled them whenever she talked about the Goblin King and his offer. She had been so confused by his words and actions throughout her run, but after a time she realized he truly _was_ fulfilling her every desire. Even though Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus kept encouraging her to retract her words of power, she feared his reaction should she surrender.

"Once upon a time…" Every story began with those words. Toby smiled as Sarah's gaze turned far away and she spun another tale about the Goblin King, his Labyrinth and its citizens, and the girl he loved.

Later that night, Sarah sat in front of her vanity having gotten her brother to bed and enjoyed an impromptu visit with her three best friends. Nostalgia washed over her in waves and her friend's entreaties had once more filled her heart with what-ifs and possibilities. Her green eyes sparked with challenge as she thought about her mystical almost-suitor. If Hoggle and Didymus were correct, Jareth had long been pining for her and she was only prolonging both of their agony by keeping him away. In a fit of pique, she wondered where her courage and fire had gone. It had only been two years, but she felt so altered by her run and her confidence dipped the longer she held out.

"This isn't that difficult Sarah Williams," She scolded herself, scowling at the timid face she saw in her mirror. "He is not the only one you are hurting by this stubbornness."

"Talking to yourself ain't makin' it any better either Sarah," Hoggle's face appeared once again in the glass and she uttered a tiny shriek of surprise. "Just call the rat and be done with it."

"For someone with such an intense dislike of his Royal Highness, Hoggle, you sure are pushy about getting us together," Sarah retorted once her heart slowed to a quieter pace. "What makes you so sure he even wants me now? Surely there are other runners, or even Fae women who have captured his eye in all the long years he has existed."

"I'll not lie and say his eye's never wandered before," The crotchety dwarf grumped. "S'part of the reason I'se don't like him much. But since you, he has not once looked at another woman, runner or Fae. It ain't hard to see why neither. Everybody falls in love with you the moment you walk into view."

"Ah, Hoggle," Sarah grinned as he avoided eye contact after his mushy statement. "You're not worried about Jareth making good on his threat to promote you to royalty? A declaration like that is liable to be considered high treason."

"Just so long's you don't kiss me, I think we'll be okay," But his gaze turned shifty as he glanced quickly over his shoulder. In another moment, his expression changed to one of concern for her again. "If I were you though, I would make my move soon. Rumors are circlin' amongst the goblins that several other Fae men have their sights set on you too. And they don't have a restraining order placed on them by a few misplaced words neither."

Sarah blushed painfully at his thinly veiled reprimand. She truly had not known the power of her words, although she also had no excuse for it either. She was merely following a script at the end when she knew that his offer had never been part of the story.

"Tell me one thing Hoggle," Sarah stammered out quietly. "Is he bitter about my rejection?"

"He sulks a bit once in a while when he's in a particularly bad mood, but you were only fifteen and he knows that," Her best friend's rough shell cracked for a moment as an understanding smile broke through the crusty surface. "Believe me; he's not going to be after revenge when he sees you again. Just don't call him when I'm here. I don't really want to get in the middle of a sappy Fae King and his beloved."

"And that's your cue to leave," Sarah's blush deepened as embarrassment brought another rush of blood to her face. His words both thrilled and terrified her. Seventeen years of age was not much older than fifteen, but she had already realized that her destiny was closely entwined with the Underground and hopefully its monarch. She had grown beyond her years since her time in the Labyrinth and subsequently, the Above held no power over her. The only one she would end up missing was Toby and he had already declared that he would follow her anywhere once he reached his own majority.

"Say your right words Sarah," Hoggle laughed loudly as he disappeared from her mirror.

And in the sudden stillness of her room, Sarah's heart began beating out a rapid rhythm. Her decision had been made the moment Hoggle gave his subtle blessing. If she was honest with herself, she had already made up her mind long before that, but she had spent the rest of her time battling the unshakeable fears that paralyzed her. The fear was still coursing through her blood, but Hoggle's presence had reminded her once more of the girl who had fought her way through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. Surely, allowing a beloved king back into her life would be a piece of cake.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"Jareth, I need you."

* * *

><p>"Sarah," The velvety voice pierced the stillness with a desperate sort of longing. The poignant spice of his magic filled her senses and overwhelmed the space behind her.<p>

She had not realized how tightly her eyes were shut against his arrival until they opened with aching slowness. A hauntingly familiar pair of mismatched eyes gazed at her with raw adoration through the mirror. With another spine-hardening breath, Sarah rose from her seat at the vanity and turned to greet the creature who had consumed her dreams and occupied her waking hours with regret.

He was even more beautiful than she remembered. The glimmering, ebony armor he wore reminded her of their first meeting, although the menacing quality had disappeared along with her irrational fear of him. It was as if he had stepped out of her fairy tale – all villain and king intertwined in what should have been a gross contradiction, but somehow fit him absolutely. His platinum locks were streaked through with black and red, and the glitter that seemed ever present when he was around swirled around him like a million tiny shards of mirror. He wore a midnight cape that cloaked him in shadows, but seemed to hold the faint shimmers of a starry, moonless sky. A jeweled sword hung in a non-descript scabbard at his side, but Sarah did not for one moment underestimate its lethal capabilities.

"Hello," The sudden inability to speak arrested her good intentions. She had been planning to apologize and ask him to take her back, but seeing him in all of his magical glory truly robbed her of the words. Her eyes drank him in like a starving man lost in a desert and stumbling upon a refreshing oasis. Young she was, but he was everything her heart would ever desire and she loved him.

"Hello Precious," He replied as a tentative smile graced his aristocratic features. She never remembered him being tentative before and realized that he was hesitatingly hopeful at her sudden change of heart. If she had been at all unsure of him, the look of utter devotion and love in his eyes cured Sarah of that feeling instantly.

"I had a plan for what I wanted to say when I saw you again," Sarah watched Jareth's eyes light up at the word _when_. "I was going to apologize and beg on my knees if I had to, but now that you are here…"

"My sentiments exactly Sarah," He spoke her name so tenderly and with such longing that her heart ached. "And while a part of me would love to see the victor of the Labyrinth on her knees, I do not think that posture would suit either of us my Love."

"I will not remove my offer of apology however," She felt the prick of tears as two years of desire overwhelmed her all at once. "I was stupid and naïve, but I should never have rejected you so harshly and completely no matter how unready I was."

"Which I only accept if you forgive a lecherous, old Fae for approaching you at such a tender, innocent age," The almost-teasing shine in his eyes showed that the untouchable Goblin King was just as moved by their reunion. "You are even still so young; do you truly wish me back into your life?"

"I know where my place is if you will still have me," Sarah shyly answered. "I may be young by human standards, but my time in the Labyrinth aged me in all the right ways. I still have a few loose ends to tie up here in the Above, but if you can be patient with me for a short while longer, I love you. I need you."

"And I you," Jareth had not moved since he appeared in the corner shadows of her room, but at her declaration, he crossed the space between them in two brisk steps. It was a good thing that Sarah had anticipated his movement, because her lips were soon preoccupied by a breath-stealing first kiss. And his magic washed over her in glorious waves.

It could have been minutes or hours later when they finally pulled apart, breathless and still clinging to one another tightly. Eyes hooded with desire gazed at one another in contentment, even as the promise of future pleasures awakened.

"Marry me Sarah," It was half question, half command. The pleading in his eyes somehow meshed with the rough demanding tone of his voice and Sarah's heart ached at knowing that she had his heart so strongly in her power.

"How on earth did a mortal girl like me earn the love of someone so far beyond my reach?" She asked quietly, a sob hitching her breath. One single tear traced a path down her cheek and he caught it reverently in his gloved fingers.

"The real question is, how did such a capricious and flighty creature like myself earn the love of such a strong, beautiful woman?" Was his reply and he chuckled lightly at his next words. "Is that a yes, my love?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes," Sarah threw her arms around his neck again and pressed a kiss to his willing mouth. The joy of their commitment kept them silent for a moment before Jareth reluctantly sighed and pulled away from her.

"In your acceptance, I find hope for our future. However," Sarah's eyes widened in protest but he silenced her with a finger on her lips. "However, you did say that there were loose ends to tie up here Above. I would not keep you from fulfillment for my own selfishness. Yet I will not let you go now that you have vowed to be mine. So I give you this proposition."

"What would that be?" She asked breathlessly, her heart beating out a staccato rhythm out of sync with the ticking clock on her bedroom wall.

"Marry me now – this very night. Bind yourself to me at least in name and let us make our vows to one another. I would have you as my bride even if the consummation must wait for a time," He smirked as she blushed at his words, but her eyes never left his. "Until you are finished here Above, we will have the promise of forever and I will be fully satisfied. If you hand fast with me now, I can offer my protection and mark you as mine so that my enemies will think twice about using you for their gain."

"I cannot agree to this Jareth," She smiled sadly at his disappointed look before he dropped his gaze and turned to move toward the window. With a soft touch on his forearm, she halted his progress and he considered her, a guarded expression in his eyes. "I would not marry you only to put off the rest of the ceremony. If you take me as your wife tonight, you would take all of me."

"And what of your unfinished business here?" He asked carefully, searching for hesitation even as hope sprang up within him.

"Could we not carry on a relationship in secret until I turn nineteen? It would give me time to finish my schooling and say goodbye to everyone without losing you again," She winced at the words that left her mouth, wondering how he would react to her suggestion that a king of the underground carry on a clandestine affair. She hoped he would not fault her for her impatience. By the soft chuckle issuing from his throat, he was more amused than anything.

"My, my Sarah. Didn't you know that you cannot have both worlds without consequences?" His tone was humorous and Sarah relaxed at the teasing quality. "Impatient for forever, but not wanting to let go of your mortality just yet?"

"If I were just a little bit older, I would leave with you and never look back. I just don't think I can do that without harming my family," She _almost _wished for time to speed up, but the power of wishes was something she used cautiously if at all. "I _am_ eager to be with you though, and if I am to be your wife, I would also _wish_ to be your lover. Otherwise, what does a mere mortal like me have to bind _you_ in return?"

"I am truly touched Precious," His eyes softened with his love for her even as a roguish smirk formed once again on his face. "And since you have wished it, I am duty bound to fulfill your desire. Come then – we must away before the sun is up. I know someone who can perform the ceremony, but we must do this quickly if we are to keep it a secret. I would have no one know of our binding until you are safely within the Labyrinth as my Queen."

Sarah took one last look around her youthful bedroom, knowing that when she returned, her childhood days would be over for all eternity. There was nothing holding her to her past any longer. Her fantasies and dreams were becoming reality and no longer was her childish play necessary. She had grown, retaining her innocence, but her mind and heart had matured in ways that enhanced the beauty Jareth had always seen. She had learned her lessons well in the Labyrinth; Jareth could freely love her as the woman she had always been destined to become.

"I am ready whenever you are," Her sweet, simple trust awed him and he kissed her tenderly.

"Say your right words my love," Jareth smiled triumphantly as Sarah's eyes sparked in challenge.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now," Just as a teasing frown creased his brow and he prepared to take her fully into his embrace she added, "Oh, and you _do_ have power over me."

Jareth laughed loud and exultant as he grasped her tightly around her waist and they both disappeared in a flurry of glitter. She had already admitted as much with her actions, but it was so wonderful to finally hear those words from Sarah's own lips.

* * *

><p>The maelstrom of magic in which Jareth and Sarah were centered slowed to a pleasant whispering breeze as they appeared in a familiar yet wholly unfamiliar place. Familiar because Sarah recognized the magical signature of the Labyrinth, but she had never seen the particular oasis of beauty to which Jareth brought her.<p>

The borders were reminiscent of the hedge maze, but the soft, carpeted, grassy feel beneath her feet and the fragrant, earthy scents of a garden told her that she was in a part of the Goblin Kingdom that no runner was allowed to trespass. The pure quality of the air and the untouched look confirmed her suspicions.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked quietly, feeling as though she could not speak above a whisper for fear of destroying the sanctity of this place. That Jareth also spoke in hushed tones gave further credence to her assumption of the garden's hallowed significance.

"We are in the heart of the Labyrinth and you are correct in assuming that no runner has ever passed through this sacred place. It is my haven as well as a quiet place of worship and meditation. Does it please you?"

"It's the most beautiful place I have ever laid eyes on Jareth," She answered honestly as her senses took in the earthy brush of magic against her very spirit. She dropped her hold on him to explore the nooks and crannies. Jareth watched her with hooded gaze, his expression giving none of his thoughts away as his sharp eyes picked up every action Sarah took.

A small, marble fountain graced the center of the garden and the golden scaled fish swimming lazily in the moonlight flashed and shimmered beneath the surface of the bubbling water. Lily pads floated delicately, opening their pure white blossoms to the star-studded sky. Small, intricately carved benches dotted the landscape, looking as if they had grown out of the very fruit trees that shaded them – indeed; they very well had as Sarah could soon tell upon closer inspection. The fragrance of peaches, apples, pomegranates, and cherries filled the air with sweet flavor and they merged with the heady aroma of blooming night flowers. No light save that of the moon's beams brightened the garden, and the shadows the lowlight cast were comfortingly warm, not menacing at all.

"It is here that in the long tradition of the Goblin Kings, the men of our line have claimed our brides for generations. My father, his father, and his father before him all said their vows in secret and bound themselves to the women they loved. I intend to keep this custom here tonight, for there is something in the very heart of the Labyrinth that binds us so deeply that it can never be broken," Jareth explained as Sarah blushed in recognition of his words. "This garden provides everything we need for rest and nourishment even as we complete the ceremony to hand fast with one another. Are you ready to proceed my love? Once we begin there is no going back."

Sarah placed her hand trustingly in his and nodded her head, her heart to full of emotion to speak.

"Then allow me to call our witnesses for the rites so that we may partake of _all_ of the benefits tonight," The sly smile on his face spoke loudly of innuendo, but Sarah's pale skin was already flushed with anticipation and her embarrassment only added to the beautiful, ethereal glow surrounding her.

Jareth willed a crystal into his hand and with a whispered word and an elegant twist of his wrist, the shining circle popped with a shower of sparkling magic. As it disappeared, there was a flash of light near one corner of the garden and three familiar and beloved faces glanced around in surprise. Sarah laughed delightedly as their eyes lighted on her joyful countenance and they hurried over to where she stood to welcome them. The Goblin King smiled indulgently and stepped back to allow her time for greetings.

"I cannot think of three more significant witnesses to my triumph tonight," Sarah smiled through her tears as her friends embraced her and congratulated her once the story was explained.

Hoggle was still gruff and wary around his sovereign, but Sarah knew him well enough to know that the old gardener was merely hiding his deeper emotions as the woman he adored took her rightful place in the Labyrinth. Ludo was merely excited that she would be staying with them – although she didn't have the heart to tell him that her citizenship would not be permanent until a couple years later. Her faithful knight merely bowed his head in deference to the woman he had already known was worthy of being his queen. For once, Didymus was silent and reverent in his attempt to show the utmost respect for where they were.

Sarah loved her companions for their loyalty and the trembling drops of saltwater in her eyes hinted not at grief for her passing childhood, but at joy and hope for the new life she was accepting.

"Ehem," Jareth cleared his throat quietly in order to bring them back to the business at hand. "There will be time later for a proper celebration my love, but we must hurry if we are to complete the ceremony and still get you home before Toby wakes in the morning. I can only hold time still for so long Sarah."

"Of course," She instantly stepped back to his side and waited expectantly for whatever was supposed to happen. Suddenly, she was unsure and pensive again in the face of the unknown. Jareth grasped her hand in his and reassured her with a chaste kiss on her lips.

"If you are ready your Majesty," Hoggle's voice was lowered to fit with the atmosphere in the garden, but Sarah bit back a smile watching Jareth roll his eyes. It seemed the crotchety old dwarf didn't have the necessary tone for a sacred moment, although to the young mortal girl it seemed fitting somehow that her three friends would be here in this place.

Didymus gallantly took his lady's hand and led her over to the base of the bubbling fountain where Jareth had already moved to stand. Ludo sat on a boulder to watch the proceedings while Hoggle stepped in front of the lovers and the fox-knight placed Sarah's hand in her King's. The dwarf cleared his throat a few times before beginning the ancient ritual that would forever bind a mortal and a Fae together.

The garden was illuminated until it shone like the sun as the two beings in the center began to glow with an unearthly light. The cords that Hoggle had bound around their wrists slowly disappeared, though the lovers could still sense the presence like a gentle, silken caress. Three loyal creatures had the decency to blush and look away as Jareth enfolded Sarah in a passionate embrace. When they finally separated, Sarah's skin was crimson and Hoggle was grumbling about getting a room.

Jareth's laughter filled the air with a melody that sent electricity tingling along her skin and warming her blood.

"I have claimed you now beloved. And Hoggit, you can rest assured I will be doing just that in a moment," He turned his gaze away from the young woman in his arms, his joyous gaze turning to a steely gaze. "First, I must extract a vow from you all. What was done her tonight must remain tightly bound up in your hearts. No one – and I mean _NO ONE_ – must know of this event until Sarah returns to the Labyrinth permanently. On pain of death, is that completely clear?"

The murmurs of assent from Sarah's three friends were given hastily and with a bit of fearful trepidation. Their loyalty to the couple was unwavering; no one would knowingly betray their King and his chosen Queen while they drew breath.

"We hear and obey your Majesty," Sir Didymus, ever the gallant knight, formally acquiesced with a bow. "No word will pass our lips about the events of this night or our lives our forfeit."

"Then, my noble denizens, it is time to make your farewells to your Lady. She and I have further business to attend to," He grinned lasciviously at his blushing bride while her guardians moved to obey his orders. Once they had finished embracing her, he waved his hand and they faded away.

Sarah was trembling uncontrollably as only a new bride could. Jareth could hear her heart pounding from where he stood by a sheltered corner specifically designed for the final act of their hand fasting.

A tree that looked to be a cross between the Above's weeping willow and fragrant, ivory-and-crimson roses, created a delicate bower over an elegant, silken-covered bed that seemed carved straight from its roots. He had spoken the truth to her earlier in the evening. The garden magically provided the ultimate bridal suite where they could discover one another in peace. In another corner lay a hidden, sunken pool, fed by hot springs deep under the Labyrinth.

Sensing her fears, he decided that it would be wise to begin with refreshment and a long soak. While they did not – unfortunately – have all of time at their beck and call yet, he could hold back the rest of world for a little while longer.

"Sarah, beloved, take my hand please," He coaxed and she flinched, startled by the break in the stillness. Her trembling only increased so Jareth moved toward her and gently soothed her with soft words and light touches until she relaxed enough to be led to the bubbling water.

A picnic of finger foods was laid out beside the pool. Sarah's stomach rumbled loudly at the sight and her mouth watered. She forgot her nerves for a moment as Jareth's laughter filled the magical glen once more.

"I will turn around until you are in the water, darling. We can relax and eat something first. You'll need your energy tonight," She would have been happier had he left the last part off, but he had already turned away. So she chose to ignore it in favor of slipping out of her gown and into the water before he chose to forgo his _generosity_ again.

"Alright, you can join me if you like."

She burned underneath his heated gaze. Realizing that he had been giving her privacy for her own comforts' sake, she wondered at how much he could see even beneath the water. Her first thought had been to hide herself from his sight. But when she understood that he had purposely allowed her to enter first, knowing that she would have to watch him undress, she steeled her resolve to play his game spark for spark.

It took all her effort not to laugh when his surprise showed clearly at her refusal to look away. She watched every move he made as he removed the trappings of his armor and dropped the rest of his clothing piece by piece. Never once did her eyes leave his when he began to sink into the steaming water with her.

When he kissed her, pulling her into his arms with tenderness, Sarah returned his passion. Her hesitation disappeared, washed away in the love she had always known in her heart. Hunger for the food forgotten; other hungers awakened, and Jareth showed his young bride a new way to love. Far into the night, they wove the final cords that bound them together.

* * *

><p>Sleep came just as the Labyrinth's sun flooded the horizon with a blaze of dawn's light.<p>

"Sarah," The gentle voice of her husband called her out of the pleasant warmth of dreams. She groaned in contentment as Jareth's arms tightened around her bare skin and his lips pressed kisses to the softness of her neck.

"My love, it is time to awaken. I must get you back to your world, though it pains me to let you go."

"Must we? Forget what I said before," She stretched languidly, testing the well-used muscles and finding the slight aches bearable. "I want to stay here."

Jareth chuckled wryly, a hint of pain coloring his tone and she turned to gaze up at him as he hovered over her supine form. Her emerald eyes held concern for him and he shook his head in reassurance. The mismatched orbs she loved so well quickly masked their emotion, but not before she saw a hint of worry.

"Would that I could let you take back what was said, but our agreement must stand for now, Precious. I will come to you when I can, but you must finish your story Above before you can fully bind yourself to the Underground. I would not have you regret your choice forever," He kissed the tip of her nose tenderly.

"What has you so anxious, Goblin King?" She touched her palm to the side of his face, willing him not to shut her out. "Two years is so brief a span of time for you; surely, you are not worried that I would forget what we have done here."

"It is not that. I…" Jareth hesitated, his grip tightening on her once again. "What we have done will not protect you fully until you are within my realm permanently. Anything can happen in two years, and I cannot help but feel a sense of foreboding even as I know this is the right thing to do."

"Do not worry so love. We will be together forever, soon enough. And I will look forward to your _visits_ in the meantime."

She grinned cheekily. Jareth growled and kissed her fiercely before she felt a rush of magic. No longer was her body naked before him; he had clothed her again, in part because the enticement was too great and Sarah truly did need to return home before the sun had risen any higher. He could feel the strain on his magic as the bounds he had placed on time struggled to break free again.

"When I return you, it will still be night in the Above. Whatever you do, it would be best if Toby does not know of our hand fasting. He could be vulnerable if word got out to the wrong beings," Sarah looked frightened for a moment and he held up a hand to stop her deluge of words. "I do not think it possible, but it is best to maintain caution over carelessness Sarah. Just for now until you can be brought here permanently. My protection is more limited in your world love."

"Then by all means, I will keep Toby in the dark until then. Will you be returning with me tonight?"

"Alas, I must send you on your own. I must try to cloak you as much as possible and returning to the Above so soon after our hand fasting will only cause massive drains on my magic. I overtaxed myself a bit."

"When will I see you next then?" Sarah asked, as the realization of their parting brought tears to her eyes. She had just discovered the joys of marital love and it hurt to contemplate being separated from her husband so soon.

"I will take a week to recover and then bring you back to our garden for a brief time. Do not worry Sarah-mine. We will be able to continue seeing one another even though we cannot be _together_ quite yet," He brushed a wisp of her ebony hair from where it fell over her eyes and caught her chin with his fingers. The lightest of kisses and then, "Farewell for now love. I will see you soon."

"Not soon enough," She smiled, tremulous through her tears.

She watched him for as long as she could before fading completely away. Her moonlit room Above materialized around her and she fell to her knees on the floor, dark head bent as she wept for her lover.


	2. The Mouse he Left our House

**A/N: Here is the true beginning of this story and the chapter that might have you figuring out what movie I borrowed the arc from...Kudos to those who guess it right! :)**

**Obviously I had to modify things for fitting into the world of the Labyrinth, but I will be keeping to the main arc as much as possible. **

**I do not own Labyrinth or the untitled movie...**

* * *

><p>Toby grunted half in pain and half in frustration, as his makeshift lock picker snapped off in his hands. The thin metal wire had gouged a deep rut in the sensitive skin of his underarm as it slipped out of the key hole in the door he was attempting to open. For a moment, only a line of angry red showed on his arm; then the rivulet of crimson blood welled up and flowed over in a macabre design.<p>

"Damn," He grit out through clenched teeth. "Okay Tobes old boy; time to try again."

He winced, but dug through his pockets to find the backup lock picker.

"Uh, Toby, are you sure you want to be attempting an escape from detention with Principal Marquet roaming the halls? You know how she gets when you step out of line," The voice of his best friend and co-conspirator broke through his concentration and Toby cursed again.

"Matt just shut up and let me work alright? I'll handle Marquet if it comes to that," He turned again to the door, wondering if school policy actually allowed for doors to be barred anyway.

Knowing the shifty principal, he wouldn't be surprise if she managed to charm her way out of trouble when inspections took place. It was obvious to him that she had a charisma even world leaders could stand to learn. He supposed he _could_ talk to his lawyer father about it, but more than likely the elder Williams man was not going to be in a listening mood after finding out about his nearly adult son's most recent detention.

In all honesty, it hadn't been his fault – _this_ time.

"Screw this," He growled when the lock refused to be picked on the second attempt. Fortunately, he had salvaged his backup tool, but it didn't stop the fact that he was still stuck in a puke green room with, a half-stoned friend and a principal out for his blood if he stepped out of line again.

Not for the first time did he contemplate blaming his sister for everything. Knowing that it wouldn't do him any good to dredge up _that_ mess, he refrained. But the thought remained still in the back of his mind. _If Sarah hadn't left, I would not be in this situation_.

He moved to examine the windows and nearly crowed in triumph when the locks jiggled free in seconds. Ignoring Matt's half-hearted protests, he pushed one window open with a little effort since it hadn't been used in quite some time and had warped with the constant fluctuating cold and heat of the passing seasons.

At seventeen years of age, Toby still sported a lean figure that could fit through most seemingly impossible spaces. Having pursued running and gymnastics throughout his middle and high school years, his body was all muscle built for speed and flexibility. He had rejected the stereotypical male sports mainly as a rebellion tactic against a father who had starred in football and wished to go pro before an injury left him with the burning desire to live vicariously through his son. Toby also hated the jock mentality in his school. Being part of that crowd apparently meant that all imagination ceased as you kowtowed to the uniform stupidity of your peers.

Though Sarah had been absent for six years, her influence on his heart and mind was still aggressively present. And she would have hated losing her brother to the stereotypes when her whole life was devoted to living magically – free of societies demands to conform.

The window was not the toughest opening he had gotten through, but it was uncomfortable all the same.

"It's really not unlike childbirth," He mused as he twisted around in an effort to get the perfect angle for his body shape. A reminder from his health education class made him pause and grimace. "Okay, that was definitely not an image I needed at the moment. Blech."

He was halfway through when his pants got stuck on a rusted nail.

"Oh gods, if I ever get out of this, I swear I will never pull another prank again," He vowed as he tried to maneuver his clothing out of harm's way. With a cry of alarm, he managed it but lost his grip on the window sill and fell the last three feet to the earth where a bramble bush waited to receive him with prickly arms.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He cursed colorfully, albeit quietly as he extracted himself from the painful prickers. When it became apparent that he would need more than just his fingers for some of the deeply ingrained thorns, he sighed painfully. "Matt? _Matt_? Oh for the love; _MATTHEW!_"

"What do you want man? That fall was pretty cool," Knowing his friend would be little help, Toby scowled at the glazed expression on the face sticking out of the open window.

"Look, if Principal Marquet comes back, tell her I put myself on suspension. I'm going home," He checked to make sure Matt didn't get his head stuck on the way back in and set off in the direction of his abode.

His parents would both be working at this hour, so he hoped he could escape any scathing discussions until after dinner. His computer and some chocolate chip cookies with milk were sounding rather enticing at the moment.

With a cocky swagger in his step, he whistled a happy tune and planned his self-imposed vacation.

MEANWHILE –

"Where is he?" The speaker's voice had a dangerous edge that made the one being interrogated shake in his boots. "I thought I told you to keep him here so that I could question him. This is the third time he has escaped and he is the only one who may know the answers I seek."

"My lady, I tried. But his own magic blocks mine," The pitiful creature cowered in fright, expecting a beating at the least. "I have tried to bypass it by being his friend, but he is too powerful – even more so because he does not realize the magic he holds."

"Damn _him_ to the deepest pits of Hades," The lady replied and her minion had a feeling that she was no longer speaking of the escapee.

"Please, my lady," He simpered, "allow me to go after him. I know where he lives."

"If what you say is true, his magic would not allow you to access him in his own abode. No, I will go myself and bring him out. He _must _have what I want."

No one but a glamoured creature saw her disappearance from the puke-green room where Tobias Williams had been detained for reasons unknown to him. When _Matt_ shook himself free from the spell his lady had placed upon him, he snickered gleefully. No longer did he resemble Toby's somewhat drugged best friend. A twisted goblin took his place, cracking his joints menacingly.

"You remind me of the babe Tobias Williams, and for that I serve a higher power than the lady's to keep you from harm. Be thankful that I may have saved your hide with my _witless_ behavior," He cackled once more and disappeared with a flash in a search for the very answers his Lady sought, but would never believe he had.

**Extra kudos to those of you who guess the shoutout to the main actor of the movie as well...**


End file.
